gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Akuma
The Dinka Akuma is a motorcycle featured in the downloadable episodic pack The Ballad of Gay Tony for Grand Theft Auto IV (multiplayer only, or with cheats), Grand Theft Auto V ''and ''Grand Theft Auto Online. Design The Akuma is mainly based on the Buell XB12S, though it appears to be a streetfighter version of the Double T, sharing a lot of design cues with it; same front and rear ends, same fuel tank, same controls. However, the Akuma features a tubular frame, much like that of a Ducati Streetfighter or Triumph Speed Triple, instead of a solid one. Although the bike is often said to be stripped down, it features many visual modifications. This includes optional front and rear fenders with the bike appearing with any of the two, both, or none at all and optional miniature carbon fibre fairing and rear view mirrors. It also includes three seating and exhaust pipe configurations along with the modifications, including: * A large framed seat with a brake light and twin full-length exhaust pipes mounted underneath; * A medium framed seat with a brake light and a full-length exhaust pipe mounted on the right side; and * A flat spring seat with no brake light, a massive air intake and a short unrestricted exhaust outlet at the engine block. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' It features a 4-cylinder engine model coupled to a 5-speed transmission. This bike features a lightweight construction and has a relativity short wheelbase, making it ideal for city-streets getaways, and a good bike to use in trying to get the achievement/trophy Wheelie Rider. This short wheelbase, however, also means that it has a stability problem, which riders can feel when taking it on a high speed corner. Acceleration is very impressive, but the brakes aren't good enough to keep up with the speed. TBOGT Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Akuma is the fastest accelerating vehicle in the game, and maxes out the acceleration stat before modifications are applied to it. Its top speed is fast without leaning forward, but unfortunately, the Akuma is unable to wheelie at top speed, reducing its effectiveness on long straights where motorcycles which can wheelie will fly ahead of the Akuma. The corners are where the Akuma excels by leaps in bounds, having one of the tightest cornering radii among vehicles, and is able to continually accelerate through corners, making it effective on races where there are fewer straights and more corners. The Akuma's incredible cornering abilities and acceleration make it a very easy vehicle to use effectively, but that comes at the cost of a very low skill cap. As such, the Akuma is a very good choice for those inexperienced with motorcycles, but more skilled players would gravitate towards motorcycles such as the Hakuchou or Bati 801 which are more effective in skilled hands than the Akuma.. Because of the Akuma's immense acceleration and cornering abilities, the Akuma is a solid motorcycle for racing. Its inability to wheelie is a major issue on longer tracks, but it serves to be a true contender on more technical circuits. GTA V Overview Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery DinkaAkuma-Side-GTAV.png|An Akuma in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) DinkaAkuma-GTAV.png|An Akuma in GTA V. Akuma-GTAV-Side.png|Side view of the Akuma, as seen in GTA Online trailer. Akuma-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Akuma on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *Can be spawned by dialing 625-555-0200 on the phone. Using the cheat code is the fastest way to obtain an Akuma, as they are rarely seen driven around in single player like the Hakuchou. *Seen driven around in multiplayer. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * Can be bought for $ 9,000 from Southern San Andreas Super Autos. * Sometimes found driving around Vespucci Beach, especially when driving another motorcycle. * Rarely found driving around in Vinewood. * Can be found at the south west side of the Los Santos International Airport. Trivia Cultural References *Akuma (悪魔) is Japanese for "Satan" or "devil". **Akuma is also the name of a character in the Street Fighter fighting games. ''General'' *Sometimes there will be no sound when you start-up the Akuma, turning the engine off and then on again fixes this problem. *The Akuma appeared in two Game Informer screenshots, with the same dual oval headlights, frame, split six-spoke wheels and tires, rear fender and underside. The only difference between the Ballad of Gay Tony Rendition and the GTA V rendition is the addition of a rear hugger. ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *The Akuma is one of the fastest motorcycles in the GTA IV trilogy so far, the fastest being the Double T Custom. *Regardless if the Akuma spawns with the flat spring seat (which would make it lacking a tailight), the light reflection can be still seen when braking or at night. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Akuma, along with several other motorcycles and vehicles, doesn't feature a license plate in Grand Theft Auto V, deeming it illegal for the road. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Despite not being listed on Legendary Motorsport and only costing $9,000, the Akuma cannot be stolen and kept in Grand Theft Auto Online. The player will receive a message indicating the vehicle has a tracker on it, like they would when trying to save a super car. See Also *Vader - A similar street-fighter in the The Ballad of Gay Tony and GTA V. Navigation }} de:Akuma es:Akuma fi:Akuma pl:Akuma Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Bikes Category:Sport Bikes Category:Streetfighters Category:Vehicles manufactured by Dinka Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Motorcycles Vehicle Class